


YouTubing Again? - A Sherlock Drabble

by MizUndahStood



Series: The Doctor, The Detective, & A Behaviorist [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: #IFDShare, Friendship, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2016, Sherlock Being Sherlock, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizUndahStood/pseuds/MizUndahStood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Full of energy, Sherlock bounds downstairs to 221C.<br/>The Detective finds the Behaviorist with flushed cheeks, listed to her side, arm draped across her middle; laughing so hard that she failed to notice him in her doorway. </p><p>What's she on about? Sherlock fully intends to find out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	YouTubing Again? - A Sherlock Drabble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marianne Davilla](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Marianne+Davilla), [Sassiebone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassiebone/gifts).



"Anna...?" Sherlock queried, with great concern.  
"Sorry, Wils... I didn't see you there."  
"Your body is convulsing, your cheeks are flush with color and you're grabbing your side as if you're in pain."  
"It's called laughter, you clot."

"What, might I ask, would inspire such intense levity?" Sherlock crinkled his nose and frowned.  
"You," Anna smiled. "I've watched the videos you've sent me. I just don't think you can do it, Wils." 

"I'm certain you're mistaken, Anna. I've been YouTubing."  
"Fine. Prove it. Right now..." she demanded. 

Sherlock cued up a song, and began Krumping. Aggressively, and pretty damned well.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this gif:  
> [](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/2016%20-%20March/252807D5-974D-4D24-96AC-45077777661A_zpsrvsvps2g.gif.html)
> 
> Check out these videos on YouTube:  
> Get Outta Your Mind - Lil Jon / Jawn Ha Choreography, Hip Hop Music /  
> URBAN DANCE CAMP  
> http://youtu.be/P8RSUJVCYsM
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> What is "Krumping"?  
> https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Krumping


End file.
